The Last Step
by Oxile Hwang
Summary: "Yang Terindah tidak selalu bisa menjadi yang terbaik , yang sempurna Tidak juga selalu menjanjikan kebahagiaan./Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk dicintai olehnya/"Itu karena dia tahu sikap semestinya seorang kekasih/"Biarkan dia pergi, lepaskanlah dia. LuMin and Yaoi


**The Last Step**

 **by**

 **Xu Zhi Lan**

 **a.k.a**

 **Oxile Hwang**

-991004-

" **Yang Terindah tidak selalu bisa menjadi yang terbaik , yang sempurna Tidak juga selalu menjanjikan kebahagiaan.**

 **Terkadang kamu harus merelakan, bukan hanya karena lelah, tetapi pada dasarnya memang tidak bisa dipaksakan."**

"Kau tahu langkah selanjutnya kan?"

-991004-

Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk dicintai olehnya, tidak juga meminta dia untuk menjadikan aku orang yang penting dalam hidupnya.

Tidak pernah berpikir untuk itu semua.

Tapi dia datang dengan segala perasaan terlarang itu, dan aku tidak menolak juga menerima. Karena pada saat itu tidak terlintas satu pilihanpun dibenakku.

Aku tahu itu normal, rasa ingin memiliki, melindungi, mengasihi, atau rasa lainnya.

Tapi jika akhirnya seperti ini. Semua sia-sia belaka, semua hal yang dia lakukan untuk mendapatkanku, agar aku bisa melihat, memandangnya dengan cinta.

Sejak awal aku tidak pernah mengerti apa keinginannya, bersungguh-sungguh kah? Atau hanya sekedar permainan. Aku hanya mengikuti alur hingga tanpa sadar aku mulai terbiasa dengannya.

Terbiasa dengan segala yang berhubungan dengannya.

Siapa sangka aku terlena dengan kasih sayangnya, termakan kata-katanya, perlakuannya yang begitu lembut namun sangat jantan.

Tapi apa? Sekian lama berperan menjadi sosok kekasih sempurna akhirnya timbul juga. Perasaan tidak puas yang menghantuinya.

Dia mulai berubah, menjadi dingin, kasar, angkuh dan tidak terbantahkan. Berani bermain dibelakang dan terjerat dalam lingkaran api.

-991004-

Aku bukan orang yang baik, itu artinya aku bukan sosok yang berhati lembut, berkepribadian manis, aku bukan orang yang ramah. Aku tidak heran dengan perubahannya.

Aku sadar mungkin dia bosan dan lelah terhadapku.

Sedikit banyak aku merasa kecewa dan sakit. Terasa lucu memang, dari awal aku yang tidak pernah peduli dengan dia tapi terjatuh juga pada pesonanya.

-""""-

"Hay sayang" Mencium kening lalu memelukku sebentar, itulah kebiasannya.

"Hay." Sahutan singkat juga kebiasaanku, tapi disertai senyum tipis.

Aku menyeka keringat yang terus menetes dari keningnya, nafasnya tidak teratur akibat kelelahan bermain bola. Sepak bola adalah hobinya.

"Ingin pulang sekarang Lu?"

Kulihat dia tidak memperhatikanku, melainkan seseorang yang tengah berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, rasanya lelah terus seperti ini.

"Lu?" dia tersentak dan tersenyum kearahku.

"Aku ingin mandi sebentar, tunggu oke?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku dia pergi begitu saja, dia melangkah tergesa-gesa menuju ruang ganti. Aku tahu tujuannya, dan senyum kecut terlukis begitu saja dibibir ini.

-991004-

"Enghh.. ahh.. mhh." Desahan itu terdengar samar-samar dari ujung bilik kamar mandi.

"Shh.. jangan mendesah terlalu kuat sayang.. atau kita akan ketahuan."

"Ehhmm.. Luhh.. ahh."

"Ahh."

"Ahh.. akuhh.. sam.. paihhh."

"AHHHKHH."

"Lu, kita tidak bisa seperti ini. Kau akan menyakitinya."

Luhan yang tengah selesai memakai bajunya memandang dingin orang didepannya.

"Aku tidak peduli, dia bahkan tidak peduli padaku."

"Kau salah Luhan! Jika dia tidak peduli padamu untuk apa dia selalu datang setiap kali kau memintanya datang, atau saat kau sakit tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain. Dia tahu saat kamu berbohong, padahal pada kenyataannya tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu kamu sedang melakukan kebohongan. Tapi dia tahu, dia peka Luhan!"

Luhan terdiam, hanya beberapa saat.

"Itu karena dia tahu sikap semestinya seorang kekasih. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa! Percuma selama ini aku memberikannya kasih sayang dan cinta. Dia tidak merasakannya!"

"Tidak! Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Keterdiamannya saat kau perlakukan lembut itu adalah bentuk bagaimana dia meresapi semua perlakuanmu. Senyumnya yang terlukis dibibirnya itu adalah bentuk penerimaan tulus!"

"Kau tahu apa!"

"Aku sahabatnya, tentu aku tahu brengsek!"

Luhan muak, dan memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Ketahuilah Luhan, tidak semua orang bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan kata-kata. Melainkan tindakkan meskipun tindakkan itu kecil.

Ingat jika Minseok bukan orang yang penyabar. Cepat atau lambat dia pasti ingin hubungan kalian berakhir."

-991004-

Minseok mengangkat panggilan dari Yixing sahabatnya.

"Ada apa Xing?"

"Sudah kau lakukan?" dia tersenyum ketika telinganya mendengar nada khawatir dari Yixing.

"Rencananya setelah kami pulang dari stadion."

"Hah~ jangan sampai kau termakan kata-katanya lebih jauh lagi Min."

Mereka saling terdiam

" _Biarkan dia pergi, lepaskanlah dia. Tuhan pasti menyimpan yang jauh lebih baik untukmu kelak._

Yixing benar, dia tidak bisa terus mempertahankan hubungan ini.

"Iya iya. Dia datang, aku tutup ya."

Pip

"Ayo." Alisnya naik beberapa sudut begitu mendengar suara lemas dari Luhan.

"Ada apa Lu?" tanyanya sembari merapikan jaket Luhan yang terpasang asal-asalan, hal yang dia lakukan tanpa sadar.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit lelah." Minseok tahu Luhan berbohong, sungguh dia terlalu peka terhadap semua tingkah Luhan. Tapi dia diam, dasarnya dia tidak ambil pusing.

-991004-

Mobil jaguar bercorak leopard itu berhenti tetap diatas tanjakkan gunung. Luhan keluar lebih dulu diikuti Minseok dari belakang, keduanya mendudukkan diri diatas kap mobil, sinar matahari senja menerpa kulit mereka.

"Luhan." Entah kenapa Luhan merasa khawatir. Apakah akan berakhir sekarang?

"Aku tahu semuanya, tapi aku diam. Aku tidak mengerti apa keinginanmu, sering kali aku berpikir bahwa ini hanya permainanmu. Tapi gilanya aku mengikuti alurnya, dan tanpa aku sadari aku terbawa hanyut oleh arus.

Aku terlalu terbiasa denganmu, terlalu terbiasa. Dan pada akhirnya hal yang tidak pernah kupikirkan terjadi.''

Luhan menatap Minseok dengan tatapan entah apa artinya. Sementara Minseok terus memandang kedepan.

"Aku selalu berpikir, mungkin sikap diamku membuatmu terluka. Membuatmu merasa tidak berarti, semua perjuanganmu terasa sia-sia."

"Min, Aku...

"Jika terus seperti ini kita berdua akan saling menyakiti. Aku tidak ingin."

"Min...

"Kau jenuh, dan akupun begitu. Kau bahkan sudah masuk dalam lingkaran api Lu."

"ayo kita akhiri."

-991004-

Aku sadar, dia tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Aku mencoba mengenali diriku lebih dalam, dan menemukan fakta bahwa aku juga salah.

Dia pantas mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik.

Begitupun sebaliknya.

-991004-

" _ **Kesalahan terjadi bukan tanpa sebab, ketidak berdayaan hati menyebabkan rasa saling kecewa. Dan saat semua sudah terlambat. Jalan satu-satunya adalah saling melepaskan."**_

FIN

SERIUS! Saya mengalami kritis mood, otak saya blank dan menyebabkan saya kehilangan ide untuk melanjutkan fanfic saya yang terbengkalai. Dan dengan keadaan saya yang stres berat ini saya malah mengetik fanfic tidak jelas ini. Dari Judul, genre, dan isi yang tidak cocok sama sekali :3

Jika berkenan untuk sekedar bertanya-tanya hubungi saya lewat fb.

Fb : Chaco Pcy ( sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah :3 )

Salam Love Me Right guys!^^


End file.
